The Corrupted
by Spyro58
Summary: After the long and painfull fight against Malefor, Spyro decided to take some time off. But little did he know that he only won a battle, and not the war...
1. Chapter 1

"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world, his spirit lives on" Was all spyro could think about. He remembered defeating Malefor with Cynder and heard her saying she loved him. He thought he was dead. In his dream, he started going towards the light, until a black paw pulls him back to life. He was struggling to get free of this paw, and tried to go towards the light. Of course, he couldent break free because this black paw held him very tightly. He then woke up, and saw Cynder kissing him. His cheeks started to blush.

"Spyro, please wake up!" said Cynder, trying to put some air into him. She saw his cheeks blush, and hers were feeling warm too, and had to turn away

"What happend?" asked Spyro, trying not to blush, but only succeeding in blushing more.

"I thought you weren't breathing..." said Cynder, embarrased.

"Thats what they all say" sighed spyro. Cynder just started laughing uncomfortably.

"Sorry"

"Its okay. Thats actually the first time a female has ever kissed me!" said Spyro casualy. He didnt seem to notice that Cynder was blushing.

"So... what should we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been alive in peace before... so I have no clue what its like..." tears started to form in her eyes"

"I didnt mean it like that, im sorry" he hugged Cynder. She immediately stopped crying.

"You know, we could just live here. Just the two of us, happily. No more killing, pain or guilt. Just happiness and calmness" said Cynder, with a cute smile over her face

"well, we could stay here a little while..."

"Yay!"

"But what about the others? Like for example, Sparks?" Cynder pondered over that quistion, then decided.

"Only one day then..." said Cynder, saddly.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, a little yellow dragonfly was waiting on the wall of warfang. His name is Sparks."Where the hell is he? Cynder better not have let him die, or else she will be whipped over and over until he comes back, or she dies" He chuckled to himself maniacly. He was going insane, and he knew it. Terrador came up to him. He just starred at the stars, and wondered to himself if they were still alive. But of course, he had to act tough for Sparks."hes alright, Sparks. Trust me." he said "he can look after himself"

"I know, but I just had this feeling that Cynder did somthing to Spyro"

"As if! Cynder wouldn't hurt Spyro!" he said, trying to defend Cynder. He felt it too, but decided to keep quite.

The next day, Spyro and Cynder came flying towards the city. They were almost shocked by the state the city was in. Most of the dragons in the city had fled, but most of the ones that fled died from the goblin attacks. Cyril was waiting on the walls, and called for the other two dragons and Sparks.

"Spyro? Spyro!" called Sparks

"Sparks!" yelled Spyro. He was over the moon to see his foster brother. He grinned.

"I told you he'd be safe"

"Cynder, what did you do too Spyro earlier?"

"oh, nohing" said Cynder with a dirty look across her face.

"Spyro?" said Sparks nervously.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Cynder... you know... do it?" Spyro and Cynder just laughed, but the Cyrill, Volteer and Terrador were mature enough not to laugh.

"Anyway" said Spyro, still giggling a bit, asked "so, what should we do now?"

"You two should train with the others" said Volteer.

"Wait, there's others?" asked Cynder.

"Yes" said Cyril. "we found quite a lot of other young dragons like you two"

"Cyril, why do you always speak so posh around everyone?" asked Sparks. Cyril just ignored him.

"Spyro, I would like you to meet Flame" said Cyril. Flame flew onto the wall.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" said Spyro.

"Also, you should meet Ember" Ember flew onto the wall near Spyro

"Hey there, cutie!" she said. Spyro blushed, and Cynder growled.

"Hi" he said back.

"Cynder, are you Spyros female?" Cynder froze.

"No..."

"Then I have a chance!" Cynder just growled agian, but this time louder.

"You will also meet others in class" said Cyril. And with that, the guardians walked off to give the dragons some time to talk.

"I thought we were the only ones left, other than the gaurdians" said Spyro.

"No, there are over twenty like us, but none like this cutie" said Ember.

"Ember, can I talk to you in private?" said Cynder annoyed.

"Sure" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think your doing, Ember?" said Cynder. She was getting mad now. Ember was obviously wanting Spyro to herself, but so did Cynder. Ember knew this, but still acted inocent. She was going to get Spyro one way or another, Ember thought.

"Spyro is MINE, and no other dragoness will get him!" Cynder snapped.

"Hes a free person..." Ember shrugged. "its still a free game, so you better try harder to get him" she grinned. She knew that Cynder was getting mad.

"You little..." Cynder smacked Ember across the muzzle. Ember yelped. "love is not a game, Ember! And niether is Spyro" little did Cynder know that Spyro and Flame was watching. Spyro was going to stop them, when Flame stopped him.

"Please can we watch, just a little bit more?"

"No, I dont want them to hurt each other!" he whispered loudly.

"Its a bit to late" flame just started laughing hysterically, and quietly.

Embar jumped ontop of Cynder, and tried to bite her neck. Cynder hit her off, and shoved her into the wall and clawed her underbelly. Ember yelped, and clawed at cynders face, but missed the eyes, so she jumped up out of her grasp, and shot two fireballs out of her mouth. Cynder easily dodged, and screeched with her fear power. Ember was frozen in fear. Thats when Spyro came rushing into Cynder before Cynder could claw at Ember.

"Oi!" Spyro yelled. "Enough! You two could off killed each other! We have just met, and yet we are fighting! Im ashamed that you two were fighting, and have decided right now, that both of you cant see each other in private, so either me or Flame will stay with the two of you when you talk!"

"You can't do that!" yelled Ember.

"Shes got a point, Spyro" said Flame.

"I geuss I can't defend you two all the time, but im still angry"

"iIm sorry, Spyro..." said Cynder, with a sad face on her. "Even when shes sad, shes still cute" thought Spyro.

"I forgive you Cynder. And Ember?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gona say sorry?"

"No! She started it"

"I dont care who started it!" he walked off to the guardians. He prayed that he would still be there before they went to bed, because he still needed to know where his and Cynder's bedrooms where.

"Hello there, Spyro!" said Volteer.

"Hi I was just worried about where me and Cynder's rooms are"

"We would like you two to sleep in the same room, if thats ok"

"Sure"

"you will be staying in room 242 in th dragon training facility. All our students are there"

"Thanks"

"Its ok"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Cynder!" said Spyro. He was still a bit worried about sharing a room with Cynder because Cynder liked him, and that only ever ends in eggs.

"Yeah?"

"We are in room 242"

"What do you mean we?"

"We have to share ar room" he blushed. Cynder also blushed, but her face was far more red than Spyro. Suddenly, Sparks came up to them.

"You too better not 'do' anything while in the same bed, okay?" that just made them blush more.

"Fine, ill lay my paws off him" said Cynder, trying to hide her saddness, but to no avail.

"Good. See you two at breakfast!" and Sparks flew off to his room.

"So now we should really follow him, because I have no idea how to get there" said Spyro. Cynder just gave herself a face palm, and follow Sparks. When they were at their accommodation, Spyro went to bed, while Cynder had a bath. Spyro didnt kniw this, so when he went into the bathroom, Cynder yelled. Off,0 course, being himself, he stepped out, and started saying sorry over and over agian. Cynder just gave him an annoyed look when she got out.

"Look, im sorry. I didnt know..."

"Of course you didnt!" said Cynder with a hint of sarcasm.

"Cynder, can you forgive me?"

"Sure, as long as you never do that again" she said. "and I get to yell at you a little" Spyro just stared at the ground. Of course, his face was bright red.

"Ok, I wont yell" she said kindly. Spyro hugged her, which caught her off-gaurd.

"Thank you..." he whispered in Cynders ear thankfully. They broke the hug. "is it just me, or do I love him more?" Cynder thought to herself. Then they went to bed, but Cynder fell off because she didnt want to scare Spyro away. Spyro was scared that Cynder might have broke something, but Cynder was fine.

"Hey Spyro"

"Yes, Cynder?"

"Can I hug you while we are sleeping?" Spyro thought about this. He just geussed that Cynder sould just keep falling off unless she hugged him, but then again, he thought Cynder might make a move on him, but decided that she wouldent.

"Sure"

"Thanks" she said. They cuddled. He quite liked her. He enjoyed her warmth. He finally realized something. He loved Cynder. He couldent understand before what he felt around her, but he now realisess that he loved her. He was so happy, that when he fell asleep, he just dreamed about her the whole night.

Spyro woke up, and realised that Cynder was still hugging him, so he pushed her arm gently on to the bed, and went to find a bucket. He found one, and picked it up in his jaws. He went to the fountain in the bathroom and collectedsome water. He then went over to the dragoness, and silently, poured the whole bucket over her head!

"AHHHH!" screamed Cynder. She saw Spyro standing there, laughing with a bucket between his jaws.

"Got you!"

"Next time, it will be you in the bed" said Cynder, menacingly. They walked to the canteen. The canteen was a beautiful wooden hall, filled with rows of wooden benches and chairs. At one end of the canteen was the diner ladies, preparing the food. In the middle bench, there was Flame and Ember sitting there. In the left bench, was about 8 other dragons he did not know, and tthe rigt bench had about 10 other dragons.

"Hey there, cutie!" said Ember. Cynder was still annoyed with her after yesterday's fight. Spyro blushed, as usual. Flame seemed to get upset, dragon, a lightning dragon, came over to them and sat next to Spyro.

"Hi. My name is Voltz"

"Hi" said Spyro.

"Wow, look at that beauty of a dragoness!" he said, looking at Cynder. Cynder blushed pink. Spyro got annoyed, for once.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Voltz whispered to Spyro.

"No, not yet" he said.

"I would love to be with her" whispered Voltz. Spyro kneed him in his private parts.

"Ow!" he yelped. And everyone just starred at him.

"Spyro kneed me in my parts" said Voltz. Everyone just laughed. Especially Spyro."I will get my payback!" he said, and walked off. He was fineshed, anyway so it didnt matter.


	5. Chapter 5

(I forgot to tell you what Voltz looks like!) Voltz has yellow-orange scales, and has an orange underbelly. After breakfast, all of the dragons flew to the training facility. They saw many other dragons other than themselves there. 21 in total, including themselves. Spyro was excited about the other dragons. Cynder was a little shy, not sure how it would turn out, if they liked her or not. Voltz came down later. He had a blank face, so there was no way you could tell his emotions.

"Hello, class. My name is Volteer. Now, today we are going to learn how to fight with elemental powers! Im sure you all know the basics, but I will teach you a few moves that Spyro and Cynder can use" the whole class gasped. Was Spyro really here? No, he couldent be. But he was. "now, also you will each get to show your skills against Spyro and Cynder. Any questions?" a grenn dragoness put her hand up. "Yes, Gia?"

"Why are Spyro and Cynder training with us if they already know all of this?"

"Revision, so they don't forget in the later battles ahead. Now, Spyro and Cynder, stand up. Now, Flame I want you to go against Spyro. Ember, I want you to go against Cynder" he said, with joy in his eyes. He had always wanted to see Spyro and Cynder in action. Now he could.

Spyro got into his fighting stance, and was ready to fight. To be fully honest, he didn't want to hit Flame. But he knew this was the only way to get Flame more powerful. Just as the match started, Flame slashed out at Spyro. Spyro dodged, but a bit of Flame's claw still scratched him. He flew over Flame and surrounded his body in flames and dived at Flame. He got a direct hit, because Flame was to slow. Spyro won the match, and gave Flame a paw shake. Flame looked a bit annoyed because he didnt last a miniute, but decided that he wasn't going to dwell on it.

Cynder did the same at the start. She attempted to claw at Ember, but Ember somehow dodged, and hit Cynder. She was surprisingly weak. Cynder didn't even yelp. She immediately jumped at Ember, and clawed her shoulder. Ember tried to dodge again, but missed this time. Ember jumped back with a yelp, and fired a fireball from her mout. Cynder dodged again, but a bit of the fireball burned her skin. She cried out, and charged Ember with her horns. She got a direct hit, and pinned her down. Cynder had won. Ember just cursed, and stared at Cynder, hatred in her eyes. She would get Spyro. "Cynder will hate Spyro, and he will love me" she thougt to herself.

"Well done, Flame and Ember. Thats enough for today. Next class will be elemental powers" All the dragons started to walk to the other classes, when Voltz motioned for Spyro to come over to him.

"Whats wrong, Voltz?" said Spyro worryingly. Voltz started to get angry, and held Spyro's neck in his hands, and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you mean, 'Whats wrong?' you know perfectly whats wrong!" said Flame. Spyro just gasped, as he was hit in the stomach. No one saw him being hit, so no one could stop Voltz. Spyro felt sorry, cause deep down, he knew what was wrong. Voltz was humiliated infront of everyone, and that Spyro and Cynder had a room together.

"STAY AWAY FROM CYNDER YOU BASTARD! Or else, you will be lying on the ground, dead" said Voltz, angrily. Spyro, for once, was actually scared of him. Voltz let go of Spyro, and Spyro fell to the ground, gasping for air.

In the next class, he had to apologize to Terrador for being late. Spyro didn't listen to Terrador at all, because he was thinking to much. Obviously, Volz liked Cynder, but so did he. And Spyro wasn't about to lose Cynder to another dragon, no matter what happens. He walked over to Cynder, and saw Voltz there, telling her how beutiful she was. Spyro came over to them.

"Cynder, can you come over here a minute?" said Spyro, seriously annoyed.

"Yeah?" Cynder followed.

"Cynder, Voltz strangled me. Thats why I came into the classroom panting" said Spyro slowly.

"He would never do that" said Cynder shocked. "I don't believe you"

"please Cynder. You've got to believe me!" said Spyro, pleadingly.

"Bye, Spyro" and she walked off, back too Voltz. Sparx flew over to them.

"Hey, Spyro, the guardians want you"

"Ok" and he walked through the school to the temple. The temple was made out of cobblestone, and had moss and ferns growing on it. The corridors have a wooden floor, with white plaster on the walls and ceiling.

"Hello, Spyro" said Volteer, when Spyro arrived.

"Hi" he replied."whats wrong?"

"Spyro, we have to teach you and Cynder privately about where eggs come from" said Cyril maturely. "here, this might come in handy" Terrador gave Spyro and Cynder a book, and they both began reading. (If you haven't already figured out what the book is called, well then it says: Where eggs come from for dummies.) When they finished, both of them where blushing bright scarlet.

"You will each go through a stage in puberty, where you will want to do it with someone" Cyril said, calmly. It only made Spyro and Cynder blush more. If you could rank thier blushes out of 1 - 10, they would be 1000.

When they got to bed, Spyro was anxious about going to bed in the same bed as Cynder. Cynder didn't really care, because she was more mature than Spyro in the subject. Anyway, enough about 'that' part snd more about this part.

After thier long sleep, they both decided to go outside to train. They had asked the gaurdians yesterday, and they all said yes. Voltz came outside and stood near Cynder. He leaned in to kiss her, but was immediately starring a very angry purple dragon in the face. Voltz then just lost it, and threw Spyro back.

"Hey guys, stop it!" Cynder said. It was too late, though. Voltz sank his teeth into Spyro's back, and everyone heard a 'Snapping' noise, and Spyro's body went limp. The next thing he knew, he was inside a cage, hanging over all 20 dragons, exept one. The only one that wasn't chained, was Voltz.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Voltz?" said Trevor. He is an earth dragon. His underbelly is gray, and his scales are light green. Voltz just stood there with white eyes. Just like dark Spyro's.


	6. Chapter 6

"All in good time, young dragon" said a malicious vioce. "You, along with the rest of your little dragon army, will die like Spyro" Cynder was sitting there, crying. She saw what happend after Spyro died.

"Nooo!" she screamed. "YOU LITTLE CRAP!" said Cynder as she swiped at Voltz face. "and to think you were my friend!" she charged Voltz again, in the rib this time, and she heard a loud, cracking noise, like when you crunch on a crisp.

"OWWWW!" he wailed. He hit Cynder in the back of her head, and she was knocked out. Cynser still had tears rolling down her muzzle.

In flashback

"Master, I have captured the purple dragon, and the rest have been paralysed" his master had a wicked grin over his face. He had won. He was not going to lose this time. He will behead the purple dragon, with his own two claws. He could already fell the flesh between his claws, and the blood dripping down his arm. The last time he felt like this was when he killed his mother. She was nice, well, nice enough to him. His mother forgot to bring him back from the school. The whole class laughed out load as his mum came and gave him a kiss when she got back. His father had died fighting this ape called Gaul, and he wanted revenge. Of course, he didn't mean to have killed his mother, but he felt so much anger inside of him, and just let go. He clawed at her so much, and just before his mother could retaliate, he bit down of her neck. He had become a murderer. Everyone stared at him in horror, for he had become a monster. He ran away, and went to Gaul. He was a very special dragon, and stole power off of Gaul, and token the throne from him. He was the ultimate ruler. He is Malefor.

Voltz had to drag all of the dragons by himself, and was starting to get annoyed. He had never wanted to carry a dragon before on his own, but was promised Cynder in return. He just couldn't say no. He had betrayed his friends, but love makes you do stupid things. He had a long and gruelling flight from outside the training area, to base and had almost given up on it, when he finaly managed to get the last dragon inside the fortress. The fortress was a firm and sturdy place, and was dark. It was entirely made out of pure dark crystal. He had always loathed this place, because it reminded him of hell.

Out of flashback

Spyro looked around. He didn't know much, but guessed he was captured. He was so tired, that he couldn't even get up if he tried to. He then realized that it wasn't tiredness, it was chains. He heard a crreaky sound, like an old door being opend, and was slowley lowered to the floor. He looked around, and saw everyone looking at him. He was thankful that they hadn't harmed Cynder, but little did he know that he was the one going to be harmed.

"Why hello there, Spyro. I have been waiting for you to wake" he said, with an evil sneer across his face. "Now, what should I do first? Oh yeah, this!" he pulled Cynder into the room with him, and kissed her on the muzzle. Cynder didn't look at all happy about that. Spyro was starting to lose his temper, and had started to try and break the chain. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I wrere you..." and he aimed a hit on Cynder. Spyro immediately stopped. He was wondering why Cynder hadn't daid anything, and soon realized she had a cloth over her mouth. "now, join me and I'll let Cynder and you're friends walk away alive. But don't, and she will die" he moved his paw near Cynder's throat, and he could see the fear in her eyes. He felt his anger swell up inside him, and with a mighty roar, he broke out of the chains holding him down, and smashed the yellow dragon in the head. He looked down at his paws, and to Spyro's horror, he saw blood drip down his wrist, and onto the floor. But at the time, he did not care, for the only thing on his mind was saving Cynder.

"Cynder!" he yelled, and pulled off the cloth. She immediately kissed him.

"Thank you!" she said quitely in his ear. "don't ever die on me agian!" she still had tears running down her muzzle. Spyro wiped them off.

"I told you before, I will always be there for you"

"Now let's go and save the others!" she said happily. Even though she knew that Spyro didn't know about her feelings for him, she still felt happy. The only other time had she truley felt happy, was when Spyro saved her from the dark master. And that was only for a brief few minutes. But while Spyro was still alive, she didn't have a care in the world. Yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Spyro was happy. He was back at the dragon training facility, and was with his friends. Exept, another problem occured. A nasty dragon called Boulder, decided to try and get into a fight with Spyro. He heared about their 'courageous' escape from this hell-prison sort off place, and thought that he could become far more popular by taking on Spyro. Of course, Spyro would never hit anyone inside of the temples, so he used that to his advantage. "Hey Spyro!" said Boulder, meanly. He shoved Spyro into a training dummy. Boulder had 2 horns like Spyro, but didn't have any spikes on his back. His tail was shapped like a club, and was aiming another shot at Spyro. Spyro was dazed, and couldn't seem to understand why he was being attacked. Before he knew it, he was hit with Boulder's tail club. Boulder lined another shot at him, this time using his rock missles, and hit Spyro in the stomach. "Hey, get up Spyro you weakling!" everyone was looking at boulder with respect. Cynder came into the room, but was too late to save spyro from another of Boulder's missles.

"Leave Spyro alone!" yelled Cynder.

"Oh, look whose her! If its not the teror of the skys! Here to save his boyfriend..." he gave Spyro a kick in the ribs. Spyro felt them break, and yelped in pain. Boulder's background wasn't very good. He had been brought up in a tough place to live. Everyday, he had rummaged through the garbage, trying to find some food. He had been bullied throught his old school. No he was here, he was going to take revenge on Spyro, even though Spyro didn't do anything. Cynder was about to charge Boulder.

"Cynder, don't" he said. He felt boulder smash him into the wall. "It will only get you hurt..." he then cringed as another missle hit him.

"Gona fight me now?" said Boulder. He spat at Cynder. "You, Cynder will fell lots of pain after what im about to do to Spyro..." he moved his claw down to Spyro's stomach, when Cyril appeard. He was fuming. He had seen the whole thing. He was going to punish Boulder severly. Boulder could only open his mouth, wide with shock.

"BOULDER! I WANT YOU TO REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMEDATLY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Boulder felt his cheeks warm up by the minute. Cynder ran up to Spyro.

"Spyro! Im so sorry..." she had started crying. Everyone ran away when Cyril appeared. Cynder felt a throb in her throat. She had failed Spyro. She knew he was in pain, but couldn't reply to Spyro. Her eyes just widened with fear when Spyro coughed up blood. She had feelings towards Spyro, but didn't want to admit them, for she feared rejection. Spyro started panting, and looked up to see Cynder.

"Cynder..." he coughed up more blood. "Cynder, don't blame yourself... y-y-you d-did nothing wrong..." another cough of blood erupted from his mouth like a volcano.

"Im so sorry..." Cynder just cried more. Spyro could feel her tears on him. He was in so much pain, that even the worst kind of torture wasn't anywhere near as painful as this...

In Cyrils office...

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK SPYRO, BOY!" he could here Terrador screaming. "ANSWER ME, OR I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN IN JAIL!" he screamed. Boulder felt his blood run cold with fear.

"I don't know..."

"THE PUNISHMENT IS THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO DO 10 TIMES YOUR NORMAL AMOUNT OF HOMEWORK!" he roared. Boulder just held his head low. At least he wasn't thrown out. He was going to get revenge, though. Even if it was the last thing he could do.

Back in the corridor...

Cynder heaved Spyro onto her back. "don't get to comfortable there, Spyro, unless you want a smack..." she said. Spyro only smiled. Cynder walked to thier room, and opened the door. Thier room was a mess. Someone had messed it up, and had spraypainted the wall, saying: we know where you live, Cynder. And when we get you, we will end your miserable life just like you toke all those other lives... Was what it read. Cynder suddenly dropped Spyro onto thier bed when she saw the writing. She attempted to calm herself down, but she just started crying. She was hated, used as a tool for Malefor and can't even protect one dragon. She put her claws near her own neck, when Spyro said something.

"Cynder, don't do it. If you do, then I will just kill myself too. Please Cynder, just for once, will you try to be happy?" he said pleadingly. Cynder just stared at the wall, then suddenly felt incredibly angry. She grabbed Spyro, and pushed him against thier bed, and pinned him down with her limbs. She pulled her claw away, and slashed at Spyro's face. Spyro took it. He felt the pain through his body, and started to cry. Cynder was still angry.

"Why not you try living a life where you are HATED!" she wailed. "you will never understand what its like!..." Spyro looked at Cynder with sorrow in his eyes.

"I do know what its like..." he whispered. Cynder suddenly felt very calm.

"Since when were you hated?"

"You know, when I was getting bullied. It had happend everyday since we got back. The pain, Cynder. It was so painful..." he cried and clenched his hands on his cheek. "and now you've hit me!" he wailed. "you don't care, Cynder! You just care about yourself! I tried to stop you, only intending on helping you, and you hit me! I was your friend, Cynder! Do you not realize that?" and with that, he ran out of his room. His legs were hurting like hell, but he didn't care. He had gone through so much to help her, and this was how she treated him. He cared about her, yes, but sometimes she is selfish. And that kiss they had, was that a friendship kiss, or a real kiss? He didn't care much at the time, and decided to go get some food at the canteen.

Back at Spyro and Cynder's room, Cynder cried madly. Not only had she lost the only one she loved, but she also hit another good dragon. She felt like crap. She just didn't care anymore. She had to admit to loving Spyro eventually, but she was still in fear. Then she heard someone tap. Who tapped she didn't know.

"Come in! Oh hi there, Kyle" she wiped he last of her tears off, and greeted him. Kyle was a classmate at the training facility. Kyle always cheered her up.

"Whats so glum, chum?" he asked her. They then started talking about everything that had happend in the past few days. But Kyle was complimenting Cynder, and was trying to ask her to kiss him.

Back at canteen...

Spyro thought about everything that had happend, and decided to go back and apologise to Cynder. When he got to the door, he saw it was already open, and saw Kyle kissing Cynder. Tears fell from his eyes. Cynder saw him. "wait, Spyro! This isn't what you think this is!" but she was too late. She ran after Spyro. Spyro ran away from her, tears falling from his eyes, with saddness in his eyes. He saw a lake, and decided that it was time to leave this world. He jumped in, and his last words were: Goodbye, Cynder. I hope you have fun with Kyle..." and he started to drown.

"


	8. Chapter 8

He could feel water flow through his lungs. He looked over his life. His whole life had been pain. He saw him fighting Cynder. Then he saw himself with Cynder.

"Your place is here, Spyro. I have to find it out there somewhere..." The the scene switched to him seeing Cynder as dark Cynder.

"Fight back! Why won't you fight back?"

"Because you left me with nothing to fight for..." then it changed to when they defeated Malefor.

"Cynder, I think im supposed to"

"I love you..." the scene then shifted to Spyro kissing Cynder after he had rescued her from evil Voltz. Then it changed to his normal vision. He saw Cynder pulling him onto the bank. He started coughing.

"Im so sorry, Spyro..." she said. "but you shouldn't have tried to kill yourself"

"I know. Im sorry... for all I've said and done... I should have listened to you... Im so selfish" Spyro said. He could feel tears still running down his muzzle. Cynder then hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Don't ever leave me alone agian!" she wailed, crying violently. She would have cried even more if Spyro had died before she had said thankyou.

"Thank you, Spyro..." she was still crying.

"Shh. Dont worry. I will always be here" Cynder slowly stopped crying. She was in the perfect moment to say she loved him, but was to late to say anything, because someone grabbed her from behind. It wasn't Spyro. Spyro was flung off Cynder. He saw Kyle standing there. She was still holding onto her. Boulder was there, with a few off his friends.

"Hey Spyro!" said Boulder. "You can never get away from us..." he said menacingly, as his friends pushed Cynder to the ground. "Now, Spyro move and we kill her" he said. Spyro stood still.

"Well, im gona have a wail of a time!" and Kyle held Cynders hips. She realized what he was going to do, and yelled. Spyro was building up so much steam, that he could easily kill all the dragons here which weren't Cynder. He then turned dark, and attacked them so fast, that they were all knocked out in a split second.

"That dirty bastard..." he slowly moved towards Kyle. He could have killed him on the spot, if he didn't care about Cynder. Cynder was crying so loadly, he didn't think that someone could yell any loader.

"S-s-spyro!" she yelled. "B-b-behind you!" Voltz was behind him. Voltz bit hard down on his neck, until he was dead. "Spyro! No..." She ran to the gaurdians. "Spyro has been killed!" yelled Cynder. They immediately flew out in a search for the murderer. They couldn't find the murderer. Cynder was so sad, and angry. She went to thier old room. She locked herself in. She looked at all three of the pictures of their friends. She saw Voltz picture, and ripped it to shreds. She was still crying. All she wanted was to fall in love with Spyro, have a family, and be at peace. None of them happend. She fell asleep from being so tired. She locked herself in her room for one whole week.

At Voltz palace, he sat down with his kill. He knew he was still alive, though, and decided to have him as a personal slave. He would whip him, constantly. Then he would be happy with the fake Cynder. Spyro did know of this so called fake Cynder, so Spyro wouldn't have been so sad. Spyro woke.

"Im back here again!" he looked at the palace. It was incredibly big in the light. "why are you doing this, Voltz?!" he said cautiously.

"He is no longer Voltz... " he heard a familiar voice. He then sat there wide eyed. He knew who it was. It was Malefor. How could he have came back to life? He had already been defeated. Know he has to beat him again. "Now you will be our personal slave forever" Spyro knew he would have to survive being a slave for a while, until he found a way out.

Back at the temple, in Cynder's room. She only ever opened the door to collect her food. She had gone into severe depression. She was staring at her picture of Spyro. She started crying. She knew she loved him. She loved him with everything she had. She would do anything to stop him dying. She would switch places with Spyro if it was at all possible. She finally decided to go to his grave. She was bringing some roses with her. When she got there, she placed the flowers ontop of the grave. She started crying softly.

"What did he do to deserve this... he was the kindest dragon ever..." she said. "WHY HIM!? NOOOO! SPYRO PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" she screached. Flame and Ember came to her to try and calm her down.

"Cynder... I know, I know. He didn't deserve this..." Ember said quitely. Cynder just stood there, still crying.

"Cynder, he is gone, but he is still in here..." Flame pointed at his heart. " Cynder stopped crying and felt her heart beat. "you really love him, don't you?" said Flame. Cynder just looked away, blushing, and crying.

5 months later...

Spyro had never gone through such pain before. He made thier food, cleaned thier dishes, got whipped 20 times a day, got laughed at, and had to live in a prison cell. He also cleaned the rooms. Never had he before in his life had he saw such dirty rooms. They were filled with bits of meat and bones. He had been working on one room for over a day, and had bearly cleaned it. He had found a way out, though. He knew the consequences if he was cauht trying to escape, but didn't care.

Back at the temple...

Cynder looked over the walls. She had cried her last tear, and decieded she was going to look out for any other dragons. She still was incredibly hurt by what had happened to Spyro, but still decided to look out. She had seen many dragons come in and out. All different colours of the rainbow. She remembered what Kyle was. He was a blue ice dragon. His underbelly was white. His scales were wight with blue stripes.

Back at the palace...

Spyro couldn't believe how lucky he was! "Thank the ancestors!" he yelled as he reached the walls. Cynder saw him. She was actually coming towards him. She cried so hard then. Spyro was coming back, and was alive! "SPYRO!" she gave him a passionate kiss on the muzzle. "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" she screamed in his ear, still hugging him so hard, that he could hardly breathe.

"I was the dark masters slave" Cynder froze. She was so afraid that he would come back, and he had. She finaly recovered after a minute.

"So he's back?

"Not exactly. He's possesed Voltz"

"oh..." She smaked him across the face agian.

"What the hell?" Spyro said angrily. Then Cynder kissed him again. It felt so good to Spyro, that he didn't want to let go. He had to eventually. They flew back to the temple together. All three guardians gasped, as if they had seen a ghost. Flame and Ember gasped too. Spyro just cocked his head. "Have you never seen a ghst before?" Ember went up to Spyro and kissed him. Cynder started to growl agian. Spyro just rolled his eyes.

"How?" everyone said in unison, except for Spyro and Cynder. Spyro explained everything to the gaurdians and Flame and Ember.

"I thought you were dead!" said Cyril. "Well I am very glad that you are not dead" said Cyril happily. "lets hold a party for Spyro!" said Cyril, even more happily and excited. Cynder was extremely happy, and so was flame and ember.

"Hey guys, can I join the party?" said nother voice. It was an electric dragon. He had a dark yellow underbelly, and bright yellow scales. His name was Striper. He also had dark electric marks along his body, which made him look awsome.

"Were did you come from?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. I think I've got amnesia..." said Striper.

"Ok" said Cynder. "set the party for 9:00 pm!" said Cynder. She had been given another chance with Spyro. She was going to ask him to dance at the party. Everything was just perfect. For now...


	9. Chapter 9

Spyro was walking around warfang with Stripes. Stripes was so excited at the thought of going to warfang. Warfang was the most beautiful City ever built. It was built out of stone, and some of it out of marble. Some of the City had been damaged by war, but most of it was alright. Spyro wasn't as taken back as Stripes was.

"Wow..."said Stripes. He had never seen such a great place. It was great to be in civilization again. "it's so beautiful..." it was breathtaking. All the scenery was perfectly cimetricle.

"Yeah, it is good I suppose..." Spyro wasn't himself. He wasn't very happy, because he has to gather his courage to ask Cynder to dance with him. He loved the way she looked like when she was under he sun. It seemed as if Cynder was an angel. He loved her so much, that he would happily give his life over in exchange for Cynder not to be harmed.

"Who are you going to ask to the party?" asked Spyro.

"I think ill ask when I see a girl I like" he said. They turned a corner and saw a shop.

"Want some food?" asked Spyro. It was lunch, and they still had 8 hours until the party.

"Sure" they went into the shop.

"What do you want today, purple savior?" asked the shop keeper.

"I think we will have... 2 medium-rare steaks please" said Spyro

"Ok. Ill be right back" the shopkeeper said, and walked through the door. The shop was made out of stone. It had some quarts in it, and had some red gems in the corner. They had kept red gems in case the warrior dragons were hurt, and couldn't make it to a medical center. He came back with two rather large steaks, which had a light brown hint to it, and was pink on the inside.

"Here you go!" said the shop keeper. "on the house!"

"Thanks!" said Spyro. The shop keeper looked at Stripes. Was he the one that had killed his mother and father? No, it couldn't be. He is just a kid. But.. It could be... Na. It isn't. He pondered to himself while Spyro and Stripes walked out. Stripes was obviously hungry, because he almost ate it all in 30 seconds flat. Spyro had inly taken 1 bite out of it.

"Hey Spyro!" said Cynder, as she turned a corner with Ember. "Oh no" thought Spyro as he walked over to them with Stripes.

"Hey" said stripes surprisingly.

"Hi" said Spyro automatically, checking them over to make sure they hadn't fought. By the look of them, they weren't hurt.

"Me and Ember decided to go check on Flames. He didn't look to well... he was sick all over his covers, but the doctor mole said he'd be okay" said Cynder nicely. But she glared at Spyro. Spyro turned himself away. "hey, Ember, stripes, do you mind if Spyro and me have a little 'Chat'?"

"Sure" said Stripes.

"Okay..." said Cynder. She dragged Spyro with her into an alleyway. The alleyway wasn't the greatest, it had loads of garbage over the floor, such as rotting bits of meat and rotten half-eaten friut. It had massive amounts of grime and grease on the walls. You have to fell sorry for the dragons that live here.

"Spyro, what where you thinking when you got that meat? What did I tell you?" she threw the meat onto the floor. She didn't like that place, because the dragons that work there are racist against black dragons. And they fill the meat with fat. "your already fat enough, Spyro" she said angrily.

"Okay, so they put a bit to much fat in the meat, but can we just forget about it? After all, you aren't mummy!" said Spyro.

"Yeah, but still, sometimes I fell like I am your mother!" they walked out of the alleyway and saw both of them, Stripes and Ember, standing there. They were chatting about Flame.

"Lets go" said Cynder. They had now merged into a bigger group of dragons. Spyro still didn't understand why she cared about his weight. He will ask her about it later.

They walked over some loose stone on the floor. Spyro tripped on one of the stones, and fell onto Cynder, accidently making it look like they were doing 'it'. Spyro quickly got up, blushing terribly.

"Someone wants childr-" started Stripes, but Cynder slashed him.

"Sorry!" said Stripes. "I was just trying to make a joke..."

"Well I didn't find it funny, you pervert!" said Cynder. She was getting annoyed.

"Sorry, Cynder. I didn't mean to..." said Spyro. He was blushing even more. Ember looked like she was going to explode. Stripes was laughing badly, almost falling over. Ember went up to Cynder.

"Don't ever make contact with Spyro again, you son of a-" Started Ember. Spyro stood in the middle of them.

"Stop it girls! I've almost had enough of you two! Just stop, please or else I will have to call Sparx over here, and no one wants that!" shouted Spyro.

"What was that, Spyro?" said Sparx. Everyone groaned.

"Nothing, Sparx" said Spyro. "Just having a bit of trouble with these two..." said Spyro.

"Ah! Young love problems. Both of them are fighting over you, Spyro" both of the girls blushed more. They looked like they had tomatoes on there faces. It was so hilarious to Stripes, that he couldn't even get up from the ground. Luckily, no one else was there, so no one even noticed. Spyro walked to Sparx.

"Hey! Sparx!" he said enthusiasticly.

"Hey" said Sparx.

"So... what should we do now?" asked Stripes after his massive laughing seizure. He was still giggling a bit.

"Im off to check on Flame" said Ember. "Just DON'T try anything with Spyro, Cynder. Or else I swear there will be nothing of you left" said Ember threateningly. Cynder just smiled.

"He put himself on me..." said Cynder happily.

"What?" said Ember. "He would never go out with you"

"Yes he would" said Cynder, menacingly. She knew he would go out with her. After all, she did kiss back, and by the look of it, he enjoyed it. She knew that Spyro probably did trip, but on the other hand, he might of enjoyed it.

"Cynder, back off! Hes mine" Said Ember. She was getting madder by the minute. Luckily, Spyro couldn't hear any of it. Spyro did however, see them arguing.

"Honestly, I can't take you two anywhere!" said Spyro. Stripes looked around, incase anyone came. No one came, so they were free to chat. Wait, he could feel something in his head. Then everything went black.

In flashback...

He was happy. His mother and farther were holding him. He was so young, maybe 2 or 3, then suddenly a big purple dragon came. He was malefor. His parents suddenly died. He looked around in there arms. The place they were in looked like a big, stone room. Or a cave. More likely a cave, but he didn't care. His mother and father were dead. A massive hole formed in his heart. He felt like killing himself. He didn't even meet his parents. Just like Spyro and Cynder. Malefor then went up to him, and picked him up. Then he woke up.

After flashback...

"Hello?" someone tapped on his head. He woke up "you have been out for 10 minutes!" said Spyro.

"I had a flashback. My parents died to Malefor..." said Stripes sadly.

"He killed my parents too" said Spyro. "Anyway, we have got to get ready. The girls are gone. I hope they don't kill each other..." said Spyro worried.

"They'll be fine..." said a familiar voice. "We'll take very good care of them..." said Malefor. He is back.


	10. Chapter 10

Was he really here? Was he really in Warfang? The most beautiful city ever created, being so defenceless? No, it couldn't be. He pinched himself. But he didn't wake up.

"Spyro, this is for real" said Malefor. The two girls were standing there, apparently saying something but he couldn't here them. Malefor had his tail spike ready to decapitate the two of them. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But he would. Malefor would kill them. Spyro couldn't believe that he was still alive, and yet he was. Barely.

.org:#sthash.

"Spyro, I have come back. You are alone, young one. You have always been alone. You just can't except the true role of the purple dragon, can you? Anyway, im gona leave you with the girls. For now..." and with that, Malefor flew off. Then Spyro could here what they were saying.

"Spyro, are you okay?" said Cynder. "you look like you've seen Ignitus"

"Hey Spyro, will you stop staring at them?" said Flame.

"Hey Flame! You're okay!" said Spyro.

"Sure im fine. Anyway, whats up guys? Spyro, you really need to stop staring. It's not nice" said Flames.

"What?" said Spyro.

"What do you mean, what?" said flame skepticaly.

"Why are you angry at me? Oh wait, I know. You like Em-" started Spyro. Flame pulled him round the corner of the massive street.

"Im gona tell her tonight that I love her, so don't ruin it" he said threateningly. Spyro put his paws up.

"Ok! I wont say anything" he wobbled, and fell forward. He wasn't used to standing on his back paws alone. It kinda hurt.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Flame. Spyro justed huffed angrily.

"Last tike I try to help a relationship..." said Spyro.

Later that night at 9pm...

Spyro was at the party. It was held for Spyro comming back. All his classmates were hanging out, waiting for him. The party consisted of two large tables in a big park, full to the top with food of all kinds, from juicy apples to chewy meat. Ember, Flame, Cynder, Gia, Stripes and Damian were there. Damian was a great, muscley male ice dragon. Hos scales were white, and his underbelly was dark blue with light blue dots all over him. They all looked like they were having a good time.

"Hey Spyro! Come over here!" said Stripes. He walked over to them.

"Hi guys" replied Spyro.

"Hi" they said in unisen.

"So, Spyro we are a little confused as to who you're dancing with tonight..." said Ember. She gave Spyro a smile. As usual, Cynder just got angry. Gia also looked a bit annoyed.

"I haven't decided yet, girls" said Spyro. "I still need a little time..."

"Well we don't need to know the answer until later anyway..." said Gia. Stripes was constantly looking at her. She could fell his eyes on her, but she rejected the offer to look back. She didn't really like Stripes in that way, because she loved Spyro. Spyro didn't seem intrested in Ember or Cynder, so she thought she stood a chance. Of course, there are other female dragons that Spyro could ask, but she geussed Spyro didn't really love them.

"Hey Spyro... I have a question to ask..." said Cynder. "Will you dance with me?" she suddenly blushed. Spyro justed looked straight at her. He was not even blushing. Did he really love her? Or did he just think we are friends? Either way, she could still dance with him.

"Sure..." she was suddenly so happy. "as freinds..." said Spyro. Cynder didn't care. As long as she was close to him, she could still feel like he loved back.

"No way! I was just about to ask that!" flamed Ember. "piss of, you black bitch!" Yelled Ember. She strode towords Cynder. Spyro jumped infront of her. "Don't stop me Spyro!" she yelled. She swiped Spyro wih her claws. She could feel his blood drip from his face. He yellped and jumped out of the way.

"Oi! Stop! Im the only mature one other than Spyro here!" said Stripes. Spyro didn't look to good. He had blood driping from his head, he left a puddle of blood where he had fallen. Ember just looked at him, with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh god... Im so sorry Spyro!" Ember said.

"You racist, little..." Spyro started to get up, but he lacked the energy from his cut. It was a very deep cut. She may be slow at hitting, but every hit she makes, is worth 2 for a normal dragon. Stripes tried to help Spyro up.

"Im okay, Stripes!" snapped Spyro. He pushed Stripes paw away. "ill be fine, but Cynder won't" he pointed with one of his talons at Cynder. She had tears in her eyes. Racism is just to far. Ember had no right to say that. She pushed the boundaries just too far. Spyro was mad.

"How would you like it if I made fun of you for being pink? I would never do that. Neither would Cynder. Now go away, and don't come back!" yelled Spyro. Ember ran off. She also had tears forming inside of her. Flames followed her. Spyro just sighed. He could barely move. "Cynder, could youmpass a red crystal from on the table please?" asked Spyro.

"Sure" said Cynder. She was no longer sad. "anything for you..." she whispered, thinking that Spyro couldn't hear her. But he could. Stripes was awestrucked.

"And thats why I love parties!" said Stripes. Trust Stripes to be the one who tries to make a joke of the whole drama. Cynder came back.

"Here you go" said Cynder. She gave the crystal to Spyro. Instantly, Spyro felt a surge of energy form up inside him. He stood up.

"Thanks, Cynder"

"Its the least I could do for you..." said Cynder with a cute look over her face. Spyro didn't really have any feelings for Cynder, but he did think she was very pretty.

With Ember...

Ember ran. She did not know where, or how, but she just ran. She ran through the blocks of houses. She ran through alleyways. She ran into the temple. She ran through all the training facilites. She ran into her room. She wept. She had just lost the only dragon she truly had any feelings for. He was mad with her. She could never show her face to Spyro again. He would never forgive her. She cried more at the thought of this. She just couldn't stop herself. It was as if someone had possesed her, and controlled her. She done them almost automatically, like a machine. Then she heard a knock.

"Come in" she said, barely able to hide her tears. Flame entered. "Oh, hey Flame..." said Ember. Flames sat next to her on her bed.

"Don't worry. Spyro wont be mad at you forever. All you need to do is say sorry to Cynder, for saying the things you said, and then Spyro will forgive you. Thats all..." said Flame. Ember looked at him.

"You're the best Flame. Maybe he will forgive me tommorow. The best medication right now is time. Thanks" she gave Flame a kiss. He kissed back. He was so happy. He had finally found out what it is like to kiss a girl, let alone that its his biggest crush ever. He was so happy. He wished moments like those could last a lifetime. Eventually they broke.

"Im heading back to bed" said Flame. "sleep tight, Ember"

"Bye" she said. Why did she kiss him? Did he really love her? A bit awkward, but no one will find out about it, so it doesn't matter.

Ps. Hi readers! Im so sorry I haven't made many chapters. Its just that ive had an illness on tue and wed, and on thur I had to study, on fri I I had to do homework, today I finished it so yeah. Im so happy about all the people that have reviewed. Remember, pls r&r! I could do with extra helpfull criticism! Ty for reading this.


	11. Chapter 11

Cynder was having a fun time. Just her, Spyro, Stripes, Gia and Damian. They chatted for a few hours, about random subjects, like when Spyro fell on Cynder, and how beautiful the city is and such. She was extremely happy. She is going to ask Spyro to dance with her. But the thing is, a couple of female dragons, apparently calling themselves the 'Spyro fan girls'. They had given Cynder a rough time. Now they were here. There was 3 at the moment. They are called Electra, Zoe and Niaomi. Electra was a beautiful electric dragon. She had a black underbelly, and had dark yellow scales. Naomi was a great ice dragoness, with crystal-clear white scales, and a dark blue underbelly. Zoe was a wind dragon. She had a light blue underbelly and white scales. She had stripes of gray on her scales. They were incredibly in love with Spyro, and were bullies of Cynder. They obviously envied Cynder alot. Cynder started to growl when they neared. They are a deadly storm heading towards the group of poor dragons and dragonesses, looking to dived them up into single people. They wanted to then take Spyro for there own.

"Hey there, Spyro" said Electra, cutely. The rest followed on with there hellos.

"What ya doing tonight?" said Naomi.

"Er, after the party, I don't really have any plans" said Spyro skepticaly.

"Well I could give you a night you will always remember..." said Zoe, showing a smug, dirty face. Cynder growled even louder.

"I mean, it would be better than going to bed with her..." Zoe pointed at Cynder. She growled even more. It was as if she was a cat coughing up a furball.

"Yeah! Any of us would make better mates..." said Electra. All three of the dragonesses slowly walked towards Spyro. He just stod there. He couldn't run: it would make him look like an idiot. He couldn't stay: he would become one of their mates. The only thing he could do was to try and talk them out of it.

"You are all very pretty..." all three of them smiled. "... But im just not ready for a relationship right now..." they stoped walking towards him, and bowed thier heads down. They knew they would get rejected, but somewhere deep beneath them, they thought they might actually get a chance with Spyro. Anyway, Cynder certainly doesn't deserve him.

"Hey, im always free, ladies!" said Stripes with a massive grin across his face. The three dragonesses backed away slowly. "Aw, comon! Ill never get a dragoness!" said Stripes.

"One day, you will..." said Cynder. "wish I could say the same for me..." said Cynder saddly. Damian walked away.

"Im gona try and get a date tonight. See you guys later!" and with that, he left. There was only 3 of them. The other dragoness, Gia, decided to go find a date too. Stripes was happy, a bit to happy. He wasn't ever really mature, but even he was normally very mature. So he went a bit crazy, but he went back into the temple to have a lie down. He missed the dance, but didn't really care. All he cared about was falling asleep in his spotless bed. Cynder was happy to be with Spyro alone, but she still felt it was to soon to ask Spyro to go out with her. Anyway, who would want to go out with a murderer? A killer? A dragoness which enjoyed killing others? She had ended so many lives, that she lost track. She had to try, though. Maybe Spyro would dance with her? She felt her face blush as she thought of what to say, but Spyro bet her to it.

"Cynder..." his face blushing badly. "Will you... Will you... Will you dance with me? As friends, of course" said Spyro. Cynder stood there, her maw wide open in shock. She quickly closed it, as she realized what she was doing.

"Sure, why not?" said Cynder still gazed. That night went past like a storm for Spyro. He had so much fun. He ate and drank to his hearts content, he danced with Cynder for so long, that people began to notice who was dancing with Spyro. All the female dragons where jealous. They all wanted to dance with Spyro, but only Cynder did. Next thing he knew, he woke up in his normal bedroom.

At Malefors Base...

"Voltz! You stupid piece of shit! You let him get away!" Yellex Malefor. He was so angry at Spyro's escape. How was it possible? How could someone so weak escape his grasp like that? How? It just didn't add up. How? Did he have an accumplais? No, he got out himself. No one gets away unscathed from this base. He will stalk Spyro back to warfang with an army, and attack. But Voltz needs punished. He slapped Voltz. Voltz clucthed his face and fell back.

"Now you are going to lead the army towards warfang, and lead a full-out assault on it. Once you crack open the outer walls, I will send more reinforcements. No go, or else I will grab you by the neck at rip it open with my other hand!" Voltz scampered off to get the troops ready. They only had 300 against the city, but altogether they had 2000, so where was the other 1700? They must be the reinforcements. Anyway, he was still being controlled by the darkness, and Voltz had no ways of escaping it. He tugged so hard, and he wriggled, but to no avail. All he could see was blackness everywhere he looked. He had to try and not lose hope, or he'll be like this forever...

Back to Spyro's bedroom...

He was fully awake. He could see the familiar glow of the firplace in the wall, and he saw Cynder was already awake. She looked beautiful. The sun bounced off of her scales, and she was lying there, curlig round half of her body. She looked just as tired as Spyro felt.

"Cynder..." said Spyro.

"Hi. You are one lazy purple lump, you know? You were out till 12 a.m.!" said Cynder, angrily.

"Sorry... Ow, my head!" Spyro's head throbbed.

"Yeah, you knocked yourself out after the dance. Everyone stared at you and circled you" said Cynder.

"Ok" said Spyro. He knew he had a lot of fans, so he didn't notice anything out of the usual.

"The things they said to me Spyro... They make me feel like a true monster... Maybe I am a monster..." said Cynder. She was on the edge of tears.

"Cynder! Stop it! You know your not a monster!" he comforted Cynder. Cynder still felt sad, but not as sad as before.

"Thanks, Spyro" said Cynder. Cynder was glad that Spyro didn't think of her as a monster. Everyone else did, though. She didn't think she had a chance wih Spyro, so she was going to have to get him the hard way.

"Spyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you... Go for a walk with me?" asked Cynder.

"Sure" replied Spyro. They started walking along the corridor, when a few dragons stopped them. It was boulder and his friends, including Kyle. Anger suddenly pressed into Spyro's head.

"Boulder..." whispered Spyro.

"Spyro..."whispered Boulder.

"How did you get away with what you done?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, I didn't... I had to do extremly hard work for long hours a day... Also, what are you doing with Spyro you bitch?" Boulder directed the words at Cynder. Cynder lowered her head. Spyro had almost turned into dark Spyro. Kyle strode towards Cynder, and Cynder backed away.

"Get away from Cynder, you little bastard!" Yelled Spyro, and he threw Kyle into his 2 friends. Then Spyro and Cynder ran out of the Temple, into a bush. The 3 other dragons searched for 10 minutes, but couldn't find them. Spyro felt embarrassed being this close to Cynder. Cynder didn't mind. They got out, and saw kyle staring at them, laughing his head off.

"Spyro, were you having a 'fun' time with Cynder there? Hammering hard into the night? Hahahahaha!" Striles was hysterical. Cynder growled. Stripes walked off, not wanting to become enemies with Cynder, or Spyro. Both of them decided to walk through town.

"Spyro?"

"Yes, Cynder?"

"Why do you care about me?" Spyro stopped. He hadn't thought about that.

"Becuase you are my best friend" said Spyro. Cynder looked sad.

"Why are you sad, Cynder?"

"Cause ill never find a dragon like you, Spyro. You are kind, handsome, protective and forgiving. You never had to save me from Malefor, or Gaul, but you did. Why? Why no leave me? I wouldn't get bullied there" asked Cynder. Spyro pondered over the question.

"Because, the moment I layed eyes on you, I knew you didn't do what you did. You needed someone to forgive you, and no one else did, so I did. I don't want you to live a life of pain, and of sadness, and of being alone. You have never experienced what happiness is like, so I saved you. I care, Cynder. If you died, I don't think I could live knowing an innocent dragoness was dead out of sadness" said Spyro. Cynder hugged Spyro.

"Can you showme what its like to be happy?" said Cynder. She knew what would make her happy, but Spyro didn't.

P.s: Sorry, I haven't made a new chapter in a long time. I have no excuses, so please don't be mad. But also a special thank you to dragon uprising for helping me with the book, and also Aymeric the dragon borne. Please r and r because I need those reviews! Thanks for reading!

Oh btw corrupted guy, u should have told me what i did wrong rather than say its crap and not tell me what i did wrong, and im just starting to make it dark


	12. Chapter 12

"Sure" said Spyro. He was going to take her to the city for the day. They would go and mess about, but they would have to either ignore the hungry crowd, or hide from them. Cynder was over the moon. She thought they would mate, but Spyro didn't. She would have been happy, but little did she know that Spyro thought that they were going to the city instead. Spyro was thinking hard. Where should they go? What should they do? And what should they eat? There has to be somewhere...

In Malefors lair...

"VOLTZ YOU ARE GOING TO GO DOWN TO THAT STUPID CITY AND YOUR GONA GET SPYRO BACK! And if you fail me... Ill kill Cynder" Voltz wasn't prepered to lose Cynder. If he did, he wouldnt be here. Hed be dead. He had some sort of obsession with Cynder.

"Ok, my lord, I wont fail you" he flew out of the main door. He was flying all day, and wouldnt make it until the next day. He had only been at flying for 6 hours, and already sweat was pouring of him. He decided to stop, amd flew into a cave. The cave was surprisingly warm, and was lit up. He took a closer look. It was the army of apes. The cave was massive. It had massive furnaces inside it. The apes were working on makeing armour and weapons. They also had sweat pouring off them. He would need a distraction to capture Spyro so...

Back at warfang...

"This is the best day ever!" said Cynder. She was so happy. First of all they went for a fly around avalar, then they went back and watched a few people sparring, and later, even Spyro joined in. Then they went to the best restaurant in the whole of warfang. She was so happy. She thought that tonight was going to be one she would remember for the rest of her life. Her and Spyro started their flight back to the temple.

"Hey Spyro..."

"Yes Cynder?"

"Why do you want to make me happy?" Spyro stopped. He didn't know what to say.

"Er... Well you have never experienced true happiness in your life, so I thought you might want to know what its like..." Cynder blushed. She took this the wrong way.

"So Spyro, what are we going to do tommorow?"

"I dont know, I dont think that far ahead" said Spyro. Cynder laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard in his whole life. Everything was going just perfect... For now.

They arrived back at the temple later on. They were so deep in conversation, that they didn't see Stripes walk past. Stripes was having a hard time. He had seen another flashback, when dark Cynder was there. She killed his best friend, Christy. Christy was a talkactive person, who was a rare crystal dragon. He was dark blue and purple all over. He had been killed by Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder were almost at thier bedroom, when Cynder felt a tingle. She was looking forward to when they were going to mate. What where they going to say to Sparx? It would be a funny story to tell. She was going to make the first move, just to make it better for Spyro. They walked into their room. It was dark, so spyro heated up the fire in the corner of the room. The balcony was just to the side of it. Cynder moved closer to Spyro. Spyro just sat there staring at the beautiful stars. This was all he wanted. He wanted to bring his girlfriend out onto the great hills in avalar. Cynder wanted the same, but Cynder knew who she wanted to bring with her...

She started to slowly walk towards Spyro. She pushed him against the wall, and started to kiss him. Spyro was shocked. What was she doing? She started to push his kiss back away, and was ready to do it when Spyro shoved her of off him. Cynder was taken aback by this.

"Cynder, what were you doing?" Spyo stared at her with confusion. What did she want to do with him? Really, he couldnt figure it out. Cynder started to blush incredibly badly. She turned and walked out of the room. Spyro followed her. She was angry, because he rejected her.

"PISS OFF YOU LITTLE CREAP!" Cynder smaked Spyro across the jaw. She didn't realize what she done. Before she knew it, Spyro was walking away with no expresion on his face.

"Spyro, wait! I didn't mean what I said..." he was still walking off. Cynder was getting desperate. "please, Spyro listen to me!" he suddenly lost his temper.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" Cynder looked at her feet. She was ashamed with herself.

"Cynder, im bleading! Seriously? Why?" Cynder was starting to cry.

"Please Spyro! I did'nt mean it!" Spyro didn't know what to do.

"its okay, Cynder. Im okay, dont worry" said Spyro

"No, its not okay, my actions were horrible! Why did you think I was lying on you?" Spyro didn't answer.

"I thought u said we were going to mate, because I love you..." Spyro was shocked. Did she really love him? This has gone to far. He needed to think. Cynder was already away, so he decided to go out of the temple. Bad mistake that was. Something grabbed him, and pulled him towards a bush. He breathed in something, and he was knocked out clean, not a sound or any blood spilt.

He woke up in Malefor's lare. He felt extreme pain coming from his body. He looked down, and saw darkness transfering into his body. He let out a sharp yelp. He was being corrupted.

"So this is how Cynder got... Corrupted" Spyro said into emptiness.

Back with Cynder...

She was crying. She had thought that Spyro loved her. She had that lovely feeling when someone actually cares about you. A sense of forgiving. A sense of want. But no, she should have felt it coming I mean who would love a monster like her? She had killed so many. Her life is full of dark times. Its as if the world itself was against her. Spyro doesn't want her. No one does. She saw someone comming down the corridor. It was a new dragon. He stood infront of her. He was a rare shadow dragon. He was fully black, except from his wings which were purple. His wing membranes were light purple.

"Hi there..." he said.

"Hi. Whats your name?" Cynder asked him.

"My names Shade. Nice too meet you" Shade said. "oh, if you dont mind me saying, what is a pretty dragoness like you doing here crying?" Cynder smiled at him and blushed. She suddenly felt something weird. She felt like she was wanted for once. She hugged him and cried more.

"Sh, dont cry, im here, im here" he tried to comfort her. It worked. She stopped crying. "why dont we have lunch together?" Cynder nodded her head. She was looking forward to this.

Meanwhile with Spyro...

He was in immense torture. Every muscle in his body was jerking. There was no way he was going to escape from this. He was emmiting painful yelps every few seconds. He was being slowly corrupted. He had only been in there for about five minutes, and already his toe was corrupted. It was only a matter of time before he became corrupted. He wished he was dead. He heard the telltale giveaway of footsteps.

"Hello there, Spyro. Ive got you now, theres no way you can escape from me again. Now you will let me destroy the world, because you walked outside. Stupid dragon" he picked up a whip, and slashed it across Spyro's face. He yelped pain. He almost fell unconscious from that one attack.

"Weak dragon... Now Cynder will be Voltz and you can do nothing about it. Now you will turn to my side. And if you wonder how Voltz captured you the first time, I gave him a special poison so that now when he bites someone, they will immediately fall unconscious. Now Spyro, how do you want do die?" Malefor had a sadistic grin spread across his face.

Back with Cynder...

She was getting prepared for her first date. She felt great. She was finally wanted by someone, and not just for her looks. She was going to show Spyro that she can have fun without him. She saw Shade waiting outside the door to the restraunt. They walked in without a word. Inside was a great big room filled with customers. It had candles on the tables, it had menus all ready to be picked up and he tables were made of pure wood. Since they are dragons, they dont need chairs. The whole place was lit with a romantic orange glow.

(Thanks guys for reading! Btw its my birthday on monday, so dont expect me to make a chapter for monday. Ive spent so much of my time on this. Also, I need to thank dragon-uprising, aymeric the dragonborne and cynder the dragon1 for all of thier support. Thank u guys so much, and I might even get a chapter out for tommorow if u guys are lucky! Bye guys!)

"


	13. Chapter 13

Spyro felt like he had gone through a volcano and back without protection from the heat. He had been captures and tortured for almost 2 months. He had neger felt so much pain in his whole life. How was it even possible? Surely he would die? But no. The 1 thing keeping him alive was the thought of Cynder. He loved her back. He was grateful for that. At least with pain, you get gain, so his muscles started growing from having to lift weights on his shoulder everywhere he went. He started walking towards the kitchen. It was manned by two apes. It looked like they had endured just as much pain as he had. The two apes chucked him a piece of meat, and put a bowl of water on the floor. Spyro was so hungry, that he just immediatly started gnawing on it, like an animal. He was turning into an animal. He had to get out. He had to get Cynder. He had to kill Malefor...

Meanwhile, with Cynder...

"This has been the best date we have ever had!" said Cynder excitedly. She almost seemed to have forgotten about Spyro altogether. She didnt care though cause she was with Shade. Shade was better than Spyro. Spyro only cared about his stupid duties, and was probably on some stupid mission for the gaurdians. Spyro never cared about her. But Shade does.

"Yeah, it has been a splendid night indeed" said Shade in his formal manner.

"Im so glad you came tonight, cause i thought you might not come because of the weather" said Cynder.

"No, if I didnt come, then I wouldnt be in love with you right now..." Shade leaned over thier table, and kissed Cynder on the lips. "Now Cynder, tell me. Where is Spyro? He has been away for almost 2 months now" said Shade. He wanted to make sure that Spyro was as far away from Cynder as possible. He didnt want Spyro to get in the way of thier relationship.

"I dont know at the moment. Ill go check with the gaurdians tomorrow" but she never did.

Back with Spyro...

"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A PURPLE LUMP! YOU SHOULD BE MORE STRONG! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME OR VOLTZ!" Spyro felt a burning hot piece of metal burn into his skin. He screamed, and was violently trying to escape, but to no avail. He had tried so many times before to escape. But none of them worked this time. Spyro was slowly losing his mind to pain. He was being corrupted even more slowly than Cynder.

"Im sorry, Cynder! I failed you. I should have not walked off like thaAAAAAAAAAAT!" he yelled as another boiling hot piece of metal stung in the exact same place as before. He was feeling so much pain, that even if you were to put him in a scolding hot bath, he would feel less pain.

After Spyros daily torture, he was looking around in his cell. In his cell, he had the remains of a cannibalised dragon in the corner (not by spyro, but by the person that lived there before) and a few bones and a small bed made out of hay in the other corner. The cell was damp, and smelled of moss and mould. It was a nightmare. There was no where to escape the horrible reality of the pain and suffering at the hands of Malefor. He was going to destroy him. He was going to rip out his heart, and feed it to crocodiles. If they existed that is. But he was still gona escape, one way or another...

Back with Cynder...

She had just finished her date and went to bed. She fell asleep, totaly forgetting to ask the gaurdians if Spyro was still away on his mission. Or if he was even on a mission... But anyway, who needs him? He cares more about jobs than relationships. As if Spyro has ever felt how much pain Cynder was being forced through when he ran away... All that pain... Gone when she met Shade. He fulfilled her loneliness. She felt like she was needed for him to survive. Thats all she ever wanted...

Back with Spyro...

Spyro had found his opportunity. He saw an opening when he was being pulled along by the ape for another day of pain. Another crack in the wall which was big enough for Spyro to slip through. He threw the ape gaurd of his hand cuffs, and charged through the hole. His handcuffs split off of him when he jumped through the hole because he wasnt big enough if they were on. He mad it again! He was finally on the home free! He heard lots of apes shouting behind him. But they would be too late to stop him from escaping. He was going to tell Cynder how much he cared about her. He was going to tell her that he wanted her. Well, that was before Shade...

Back at the temple with Spyro...

He was charging along the corridor. People were staring at his burns and whip marks and all the other painful tortures that he had endeavoured for Cynder. He was running along the corridor, and bumped into Cynder.

"Hi!" he said.

"What was this new mission you were on this time?" said Cynder, with hatred in her voice.

"If you call getting captured a mission..?" he said. Cynder slapped him. Spyro stayed still. He had recieved ten time more pain in the lowest of torture.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" she yelled at Spyro. Spyro stood his ground. Something had changed about him...

"Well I understand that you are angry, but I needed some space from you to understand what you were saying, and Cynder, the answer is yes. I will go out with you" Explained Spyro.

"Well you are to late! You care more about your stupid missions than me!" Yelled Cynder. He did not know what it was like. He emotional pain which she had gone throuh was unbearable. Shade came along.

"Whats wrong, Cynder?" said Shade. Spyro walked away. He was in tears. This was more than he could handle. He had lost everything. His crush, his win over Malefor, and life. He had no life. His only friends were Cynder, Flame, Ember, which now hate him. His other friends are: Stripes. Thats it. No one else. And even him probably hates him. He knew what he had to do. He climbed up a mountain. He could feel the breeze in his wings. He could smell the scent of fresh air. This was it. He jumped off the cliff into a dive. He didnt bother putting his wings up to stop him. He plummeted. His whole life slowed down. He remembered his hug with Cynder.

"He isnt gone!" Said dark Spyro.

"You have to let go!" Said Cynder.

It then skipped to those last three words that came out of Cynders mouth...

"I love you" he had tears in his eyes. He had no intention of surviving the fall. His only true love had abandoned him. Just as he was about to hit the ground, a dark blue dragoness saved him from his fall. She jumped underneath him, and cushion his fall.

"Spyro! What do you think your doing, killing yourself?" said the dark blue dragoness. She had dark blue scales, dark blue underbelly, grey wing membranes and white wings. She was beautiful. She was like an angel, falling from the sky. She saved him. Maybe, just maybe, this was love.

Back with Cynder...

She was in her room, thinking about what she had said. She didnt mean all of what she said, its just that she was angry with him, thats all. She didnt hate him. But on the other hand, he had left her feeling hopeless. But she should not blame Spyro, cause he was confused. She cant believe what she said to him. she started crying. She had done awful things to him. She rejected him, in the most mean and cruel way. She started to cry.

"Cynder, please can you stop crying? It does make me want to cry with you" said Shade, in his formal manner again.

"Ok, its just that I said horrible things to Spyro. I shouldnt have said those things..." said Cynder. She broke down into tears. Not only is she a monster, but Spyro offered her another chance with him, and she blew it. Sure she loved Shade, but she loves Spyro more.

Back with Spyro...

Spyro was blushong. He had fallen in love wih this dragoness.

"Thanks for saving me... Anyway, whats your name?" said Spyro.

"My name is Asuna" said Asuna.

"Wow... You are beautiful, have a nice voice, and have a nice name..." Spyro said outloud. Asuna blushed.

"I was thinking the same way about you..." said Asuna. Cynder was standing on the balcony and saw the whole thing. Asuna gave Spyro a kiss. Cynder was so sad. At the same time she love Shade, but she also loved Spyro. How is she going to choose?

Spyro and Asuna went to a restraunt. Not a fancy one, cause Spyro didnt have enough money, but it was still a nice restraunt. A dragoness came over to them.

"Welcome! What would you like to order?" she said.

"I would like a steak tartar" said Spyro

"Ill have the same thing" said Asuna. They were so alike. They chatted for hours, enjoying each others company. She was so happy. She had found Spyro, and was going out with him! She was the luckiest dragoness in the whole wide world. Or at least, the whole wide dimension...

P.s thank you guys so much for reading my book! It takes at least 30 mins to make a chapter. Pls leave a review, telling me some things that I did wrong, cause the more good reviews I get, the more chapters I will make! Bye guys! And in the reviews, leave an s for spyro, a c for cynder, a sh for shade, and a A for asuna to vote for them as your favourite charecter. If you vote, you have to comment on it!


	14. Chapter 14

The mole gaurd was bored. He had to work a 12 hour shift to earn enough money to keep his family going. They had to live off a bit of bread and milk for 2 weeks. He was equiped with a spear and a sheild. There was more than 1 gaurd there. There was about 4 gaurds altogether, gaurding one gate. They were so bored, that even if you were to give them 15 lectures on dirt for 1 hour each, they would actually enjoy it. All they did all day was stare at the same beautiful black sky and glistening stars. Eventually, it gets boring, though it seems pretty fun. Suddenly, there was a large bang, and he felt an object hit him on the back of the head, then everything went black.

Back with Spyro...

He had finished his date with Asuna. They shared a kiss, and went to bed. He felt good being with her, but something bothered him... She wasnt entirely... Perfect... For him. Sure he loved her, but he started to care more about Cynder... That night, he was on the balcony and he saw Cynder and Shade...

Back with Cynder...

Shade was excited. He was going to ask if Cynder would mate him. They were perfect; he liked Cynder, she liked him back. He liked steak, so did she. He liked shadow, so did she. Perfect. Oh how he would be so happy when Cynder was his. He could taunt Spyro everyday of his life, 24 7 for not asking Cynder out in time. He was going to do it tonight, even if she said 'no'...

"Hey there, Shade" said Cynder. She was feeling wierd, and her voice was shaky. She felt like something really bad was going to happen...

"Hi" said Shade. He seemed totally relaxed.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Just fine. The stars are pretty. But not as pretty as your eyes..." (ps. Used one of my many chat up lines XD works with all the girls...) Cynders face started to turn from black to red.

"Thank you shade..."

"Nothing would be as great to see you happy" Cynders face turned into a smile. She felt like the moon was lighting her up; making her lose controll of her emotions. A small tear of joy fell from her eyelids. If only... Only Spyro, would say that to her...

Later on, they walked back to her room. They shared many intresting conversations: like why everyone was always extreemly happy when they were around 'The purple saviour' and extreemly scared when they were around 'The terror of the skies'. Shade kissed Cynder. Tonight, was the night.

Back with Spyro...

He was walking along the corridor, and he saw Shade and Cynder. He decided to watch, incase something bad happens, because he cares to much for Cynder.

Shade was kissing her against the wall. Cynder knew what was happening.

"Shade, I dont think this is the right time..."

"Shhh..." said Shade seductively. Spyro felt something in him snap. He ran towards Shade and slashed at his face. He then breathed fire at him. Shade yelped in pain. Spyro locked his jaws on the back of Shades neck.

"SHE SAID NO NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Spyro. Cynder was shocked. Did she really mean that much to him?

"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! I CAN DO WHAT THE HELL I LIKE WITH HER!" Shade answered. He shoved Spyro off, and charged him. Cynder just watched, not sure what side to pick. She decided to go with Spyro, and she headbutted Shade.

"Shade, this is over. I said NO, but you didn't listen. So go. Before I change my mind..." said Cynder menacingly. She always got agitated when Spyro got hurt. Shade ran away Crying. He had had enough. All he wanted was Cynder. He had an obsession with her.

"Spyro, wait. I need to talk to you." Spyro was about to move, but stayed still and listened. "look, Spyro im sorry I was mean too you. Its just that... Well... Alot of things happend and it hurt me to know that you cared more about duties than me..." She said, tears slowly coming to her eyes. She was met by Spyros eyes.

"Cynder, I would never leave you over duties. I care more about you than you will ever be able to imagine. I figured out why he went out with you. He has an obsession with you. I saw in his room. Trust me, you dont wanna know whats stapled to every part of his bedroom..." said Spyro. What was stalped to his bedroom? You may ask. Well lots of Pictures of Cynder. (by him I mean Shade not Spyro. Spyro would never do that)

"Thank you..." Cynder whispered into Spyros ear.

Authors notes: IM SO SORRY GUYS I HAVE HAD SO MUCH TO DO SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER! I WILL NEVER ABANDON THE BOOK THOUGH and guys I will be able to make chapters more faster now I can use the computer. Sorry this chapter is so small guys.

ANOTHER POLL!

Rate outa 5 for every review.

5: I love it

4: great, but could be better

3: good but could be alot better

2: well there was only a few good bits

1: there was hardly any good bits atal!

0: Hate every part of this book and all its chapters.

AND THIS IS A RATE OF THE BOOK SO FAR. Not just the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

He stood there. He wasn't sure what to do. Cynder was finally showing some gratitude! This was a moment he was going to cherish for the rest of his life. He was, however, not finished with Shade. He was going to pay for what he did to Cynder. He was going to have to feel more pain than being tortured. His shining purple scales started turning an evil black, and Cynder noticed this. She was also very angry at Shade, but she was a bit more forgiving. Maybe Spyro did care about her? If he cared though, he wouldn't be with that Asuna dragoness.

"Spyro, what's wrong?" she said, with anxiety in her voice.

"He was going to do something you didn't want to. He was showing no respect to you at all" said Spyro, his voice full of hatred.

He was almost completely black, when Cynder did something unexpected. She actually kissed him. Right on the cheek. Spyro changed from black, to glimmering purple in an instant, and he had tomatoes on his cheeks.

"Look, Spyro. I understand you are angry, but you have to let go. He was obviously going through his heat right now. Just forget about it, ok?" Cynder said, feeling incredibly comforted by Spyro's reaction to the event.

She was incredibly happy that there were two dragons that actually had feelings for her. She thought that she would never find someone, and live a life of loneliness and pain, after all the horribleness that she done when she was evil…

*Flashback*

"HELP! SOMEONE! SHES HERE!" she heard a cheetah say.

This cheetah had a shield, and a small sword. He was just a scout, heading back to his village in the delightful valley of Avalar, with the sun shining on his back. He ran with tremendous speed, thinking he was going to outrun the terror that was right behind him. He was wrong. The dragoness behind him was Cynder. She was in her full adult form, with an army of apes right behind her. She leapt forward. The cheetah jumped, just in time to miss the fatal blow. He decided he was going to die anyway, so he attacked. He was incredibly agile, missing ALMOST every hit, except from the last one. He was smacked right across the chest, and his chest was slowly bleeding. Cynder striked again, but the cheetah jumped to the side and slashed with his weapon, making a deep, painful cut into Cynder's arm. She yelped, and slashed at the cheetahs shield, breaking the shield like it was made of water. The bits of wood fell to the ground. In an instant, the cheetah swiped with his sword. Cynder parried with her claws, and breathed poison onto the cheetah, ending him once and for all…

*flashback finished*

After all the lives she killed that day, she thought she would never live to see the day when someone had a crush on her. She did though. She was feeling so happy, that she never even noticed when Shade came back…

"Look, Cynder. I'm sorry about what I did earlier. It was horrific behaviour that came over me. I promise this incident will never happen again…" as soon as Shade said that, he felt a sharp pain on his snout and had blood running down it. He looked to where this hit came from, and saw Spyro hitting him again. Shade decided this was enough, and blocked the blow. Spyros arm swiftly glided past his wings, and Shade took a big bite out of Spyro's arm. Spyro yelled in pain. Cynder finally woke up from her flashback.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone looked around to see Cyril standing there, incredibly angry and annoyed. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"WHAT, DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! IT'S MIDNIGHT, AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING LIKE A PAIR OF HOOLIGANS! EVERYONE! OFF TO BED, AND IF I SEE ANY OF YOU FIGHTING EVER AGAIN, THERE WILL BE SEVERE PUNISHMENTS!" yelled Cyril. Cyril had always hated being woken up at midnight over a stupid fight that should never have started in the first place. He was very tired, so he wasn't in a good mood, and he was very surprised to see this behaviour from Spyro. Spyro looked down to the ground. He didn't know why he started the fight. It was as if his body was doing it for him, and he had no control over it. Now he was going to have to explain why he hit Shade. Or maybe he would be lucky…

"Spyro, all of the guardians would like to see you in our chamber, please" Spyro followed. "Along with you to, Cynder" Cynder followed. Why was Cynder going? She didn't have anything to do with the fight. She was in the middle of a flashback while they were fighting.

*In the guardians chamber*

*Hello, Spyro. I have called you here for something very important. And I thought that I might as well bring Cynder along to help you…" Cynder felt good. She was needed. "And now to get straight to business…" said Terrador.

"Why have I been called here?" said Spyro, with suspicion in his voice.

"Remember that fight with Malefor, Spyro? Well there are more of his army" Spyro was baffled. How could there be more dragons to fight? He had just had a tough time fighting against Malefor, now he had to fight more of his stupid army of apes and now dragons. Volteer continued. "And there are other dimensions over than this one, Spyro. Altogether, there are sixteen. (More books, people! Oh and btw any messages in brackets are editor's notes) the one we are in is called Earth. The other ones are: Flare, Vellious, Darker, Forver, Occulos, Solar, Icentious, Icarnia, Dephs, (say: deaths) Treland, Cavous, Elek, Elsa, and the last two are VERY dangerous. Venium, and lastly, windorium"

Spyro and Cynder just stared at him. Was there really that many? It was scary to know that there was more than one dimension manifested. (GOSH, IM GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF BOOKS FOR ALL THE DIMENSIONS!) Cynder was excited, maybe, just maybe, other dragons from other dimensions, might not know her. Now she finally has another chance at making friends, without them knowing about her past…

"Now, now, Volteer, give them time to process this information that you are giving to them" Said Cyril.

"Fine. But come back to me if you have any other questions…" said Volteer excitedly. Spyro had so many questions, but he decided to put them at rest for the time being. Cynder just stared at the water in the middle of the room. She was mind-blown. "How could there be other dimensions?" She said to herself while looking at the shiny water. Spyro was equally baffled. He just couldn't process all this data. Spyro and Cynder decided to walk outside to have a little stroll for a while.

"How do you think they found all of this out?" said Cynder.

"I honestly don't know, Cynder. I'll ask him later"

They walked down the sunlit corridor. The corridor was made out of smooth marble, and light was easily bouncing off of the beautiful walls and ceiling. The floor, however, was made out of wood. There were lots of windows to see out of and there was a small breeze coming through them. Suddenly a dark purple dragon jumped out of the corner. He looked a bit younger than Spyro and Cynder; he had purple wing membranes, dark purple wings, dark purple scales, purple underbelly and 3 black horns. He looked like he had just come out of hell. Cynder felt a weird feeling strike her belly…

*Flashback* (WARNING THIS PART CONTAINS DIRTY WRITING SO IF U WOULD LIKE TO SKIP THIS, GO STRAIGHT DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE FLASHBACK)

Cynder was in her evil adult form. She had bright yellow eyes, and looked almost entirely like normal Cynder, but was bigger. She felt an evil force come from inside her. She was obviously having a flashback.

"Cynder, could you sit down next to me?" Said a voice. Cynder looked around, and saw Malefor.

"Yes, master. As you wish" She sat next to him. Malefor had an evil glint across his face. Cynder had a horrible feeling in her stomach.

"Stand up, Cynder" Said Malefor.

"As you wish, Master" She stood up.

Malefor slowly started to move his hands onto her waist.

"Master…" Said Cynder.

"Shhhh" said Malefor.

"I love you…" Said Cynder. Malefor knew this, and used her love as an advantage to use her. Malefor was just getting started.

All of the ape guards outside heard sharp screams coming from the room. They wondered what was going on, but they decided to leave it be. Later on, after about 1 hour, Malefor and Cynder came out. They were both exhausted after their long 'wrestle' and they both fell to the ground, exhausted.

Later, just before Cynder had the fight with Spyro and became normal, she gave birth to a baby boy. She named him avian. Avian was carried by Cynder to Malefor, and from there on out, when Cynder was saved; Malefor taught him everything he knew. Since Cynder only mated in her evil form, she hadn't actually mated anyone in her normal form. So technically, Cynder wasn't his mother. Though Cynder was. It gets really complicated…

*Flashback ends* (You can read now)

"Hi" Said the mysterious boy.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Asked Spyro.

"I'm looking for someone. And who are you?" Asked the boy.

"I'm Cynder" said Cynder, her stomach churning even more since she heard him speak.

"Hi I'm Spyro" Said Spyro.

"Mum?" He asked and looked in Cynder's eyes…

And there we have it, fans! ANOTHER PLOT TWIST! Im gona be making more chapters, more fast! Ive had so much fun writing this one and now im gona stay behind at school to finish these! So anyway, goodbye guys and I know this is kinda short, but I have only worked on this for 1 hour 50 mins. I will put more in it next time. BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I fell like I've left out Ember, Flame and stripes in these few chapters I've been making so this chapter is gona be about Ember. Oh and btw now I can work at home, I can make more chapters so YAY! But anyway back to the story.**

Ember was sparing with Flame. All she had been doing these past few months was work, work, and work. She still hadn't seen Spyro recently maybe he was on duty or something but she didn't care. She was still worried about her and Flame's kiss. Maybe she did love him? No that wasn't possible. She loved Spyro. All she could think about was Flame and Spyro having a war over her love, and Spyro was winning, as usual. But maybe Spyro actually loves Cynder and not her. That thought made her cry a bit. Was she not good enough for Spyro? Or, maybe, Spyro was still mad, and would never forgive her. After all, the things she had said to Cynder were cruel, to say the least. She was walking down the corridor still pondering on that question, and she saw Flame and Stripes chatting.

"Hi guys" said Ember, gloomily.

"What's wrong, Ember?" said Flame, with discern in his voice.

"Nothing. Anyway have either of you two seen Spyro?" Both of the boys shook their heads. Ember sighed. She walked off to go find Spyro.

With Flame and Stripes…

Flame and Stripes continued to chat. They had been chatting for over an hour. And they had finally got to the part where they admit their crushes…

"Hey Flame" Asked Stripes.

"Yeah?" Replied Flame.

"Who do you like?"

"If I tell you who I like, you will have to keep it a secret, ok?"

"Sure"

"Ok. I like Ember" Stripes face immediately turned into a shocked face. Suddenly a blue dragoness walked by.

"Hey have you two seen Spyro?" Asked Asuna.

"Why is everyone asking us? We haven't seen him for ages" said Stripes. Asuna got a good look at stripes. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Its you…" She went up to stripes and kissed him. Stripes looked baffled. Suddenly he had a flashback.

*Flashback starts*

"Hi Asuna" Said Stripes.

"Hi" said Asuna with a blushing face. "Can I speak to you in private?" Asked Asuna. She had even redder cheeks when she said this.

"Sure, what's wrong Asuna?" Said Stripes.

"I have to ask you something…" Started Asuna. She was trying furiously to find the courage to tell him. She was blushing even more now. "Er… I…" she stared again. She was having great difficulty trying to find any courage at all. "I love you, Stripes" She bit her lip, waiting for his response. She was had sweaty hands, she was blushing, and now she was beginning to turn her face away in embarrassment. Stripes kissed her on the maw. Asuna's jaw widened. Did he like her back?

"I love you to, Asuna…" Was the last thing he remembered. How could he tell what Asuna was feeling and thinking? How was it possible? Where were we? Tons of questions swirled around in his mind.

*Flashback ends*

"Asuna? Is that really… you?" Said Stripes, mystified.

"Yes, it is, Stripes…" Said Asuna.

"Well I know this is a great reunion and stuff, but surely someone has seen Spyro?" Said Sparx. Everyone groaned.

"For the last time, Sparx, I HAVENT SEEN HIM!" Yelled Flame.

"Calm down, Flame" Said Sparx. "I was only asking a question…"

"WHICH YOU HAVE ASKED OVER AND OVER AGAIN" said Flame, clearly getting annoyed

"Ok, ok. I'll go find him myself" And with that, Sparx flew off.

Later that day, Stripes and Asuna were lying under a tree. The sun was shining, and Stripes saw Asuna in her full beauty. Her beautiful blue sales were shining, her every move was graceful, and she had a very beautiful voice. They were kissing, until they saw Spyro coming over…

Back with Spyro at the exact time when everyone was talking together…

Spyro was shocked. Cynder had a child with the very person that they defeated… he was filled with rage. Malefor had done so much to Cynder and to him. He was just about fed up with all the evilness radiating from Malefor.

Cynder just stood there in silence, staring at Avian. Was this really her child? But she hadn't mated in her normal self, so maybe he wasn't really her son… Avian walked over to Cynder, and for every step he took, Cynder stepped away.

Why is mum walking away from me? Thought Avian. Avian did not hear about Cynder being used, so he was a bit confused as to why Cynder was walking away from him.

Cynder was terrified. All the fear, all the darkness, all the death she had produced, had turned on her on these unfortunate events. She wanted to run; to run as far away as possible, past Avalar and into another dimension. She wanted to just give up and run away from the fear that was taunting her. Even the world seemed to be against her. The only person that wasn't against her was Spyro. Spyro is the only one that was keeping her from going mental. Spyro was the light in her darkness; the way to escape the fear that is reality, and he is also the only one keeping her from running away.

"Mum? Why are you running away from me?" Asked Avian. Cynder was so afraid, that she only managed to mumble what she was about to answer.

"Because… I never wanted a child at the time that your father wanted one. I never loved your father; but he just subdued me. He used me. I know it's hard for you to understand" she said.

Avian lowered his head in shame. He was an accident; he was never meant to be born on this world. He was crying. He didn't know his father was evil. He had accidently ran away from home and got lost going back. At the time he never even knew his father was evil. All he cared about was knowing his father loved him. And even then he was just a tool to be used to carry out his every wish. How could Malefor do this to him? He ran off down the hall, crying. Cynder also was crying. Spyro decided to stay with Cynder and comforted her. She was crying so much, that she fell asleep in Spyro's hug. Spyro quietly walked down the marble corridor into their bedroom, and put her down. Spyro walked down the marble corridor, and then walked outside. He breathed in the fresh air; helping him cool down as well as calm him. He was heading to the park. The park had 6 trees. Each tree was different to the others. There was also freshly cut grass and plants of every colour and kind he could think of. He walked through the park, and saw Asuna and Stripes kissing. He started to get really angry. He walked over to them and stood in front of them. Asuna saw Spyro, and stopped her kiss with Stripes. Stripes also saw Spyro and was happy to see him. But by the look he gave Stripes, the feeling was not mutual.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" Asked Stripes, with a concerned tone in his voice.

"What do you think, you bastard!" Snapped Spyro. Stripes suddenly lost his temper.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Spyro?!" Stripes snapped back. He saw tears in Spyro's eyes.

"Me and Asuna were going out, but by the looks of things, we are not anymore…" Said Spyro.

He sat by a birch tree and let his tears fall to the ground. He was cheated on. How was that even possible? How could anyone even live knowing how much pain it must be for him? He just sat there; feeling a horrible lump form in his throat. He felt like his world was upside down; everyone hated him. Cynder had moved on from him, and now Asuna was cheating on him. Asuna slowly walked over to Spyro and sat next to him. She saw the pain that she had cause on Spyro. She regretted kissing Stripes now.

"Look, Spyro…" Started Asuna. "I was originally going out with Stripes, and I had just admitted my feelings for him at the time. We were walking down by a massive cliff, and we both decided to climb it. It was the best day of my life. We had a spectacular time, kissing, flattering each other…" Spyro started to growl "But then all things come to an end and we started to climb down the cliff for fun. Half way down, Stripes fell and must have knocked his head of the cliff. I screamed in terror, in case he died, and I desperately tried to find him… but I didn't find him… I cried all night. But then today when I was walking down the corridor looking for you… I found him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I cheated on you" said Asuna. Spyro was still angry though.

"You are just like Cynder! You don't just go out with someone a week later. It should take at least a year to get over his death, and you got over his death in one week! You should have never gone out with me…" And with that, he ran off. Asuna understood, and she sat in silence, until Stripes came along and started to make her feel better.

Spyro was running along the corridor, with tears streaming down his face. He ran into his bedroom, and saw that Cynder was awake. He lied down next to her and let his emotions take over. He told the whole story to Cynder and Cynder understood what he was going through, so she fell asleep next to him.

They woke up later that day to get diner. They walked into the canteen, and Cynder decided to go give Asuna a piece of her mind…

**Hey guys im now gona be making chapters even faster than I was before now that I can use my computer. Expect at least 1 a week. Now for a small poll on your favourite charecter**

**Vote S for Spyro**

**Vote C for Cynder**

**Vote AS for Asuna**

**Vote AV for Avian**

**Vote S for Stripes**

**Vote F for Flame**

**Vote E for Ember**

**Whichever character gets the most votes by the next week on Wednesday, will be the main character of the next chapter! Bye!**

.


	17. Chapter 17

Cynder stormed over to Asuna. She had pushed past the line one to many times. She was going to show her that no one, NO ONE messes with Spyros love. Then she would be with Spyro, if nothing bad happens…

"Asuna, I need to talk to you…" Cynder was barely able to hold herself from yelling at Asuna. Cynder's new nemesis is now Asuna.

"Look, Cynder. I know what I did to Spyro was horrible…" Started Asuna

"NO IT WAS FAR WORSE THAN HORRIBLE! YOUR LITTLE ACT DESTROYED HIM. HE HARDLY TALKS, HES FULL OF SADDNESS! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled Cynder. She finally got her word out. She was still incredibly angry though and she just wanted Asuna to know what she did to Spyro, but everyone else saw it differently.

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT WE STAY AWAY FROM! I REMEMBER THE WAY YOU KILLED MY FATHER! HE FOUGHT AGAINST YOU, AND YOU TORTURED HIM! I can still hear his screaming in my head…

*In flashback*

Stripes looked around. He was in a cage, hanging about 20 metres above the ground. He looked at the area below him. He was in a strange cave, but inside the cave were loads of black crystals, all giving of an eerie black light. There were also a few purple crystals, just adding to the fear of the place. Even with all the crystals emitting the light, it was still pitch black. Stripes swiftly moved his head. He thought he heard something. He looked straight down, and how he wished he hadn't. He heard terrifyingly load screams of pain from his father. He felt tears fall from his cheeks. He screamed his father's name, but all his dad could do was scream again. He saw the horrible torture that his dad had to live with. He saw four swords, dripping with blood, stabbed into his father's legs. He saw a thick spear sliding into his wings, and another one already in his wings. Stripes felt his father's pain, like it was his own. And the horrible dragoness that did it to him, was Cynder.

"FUCK YOU!" Screamed his father, after Cynder had slotted the spear through his wings.

"Tell me were Crystal is" Cynder said, with a menacing tone to her voice. Stripes hated her, from that moment on.

"I WILL KILL YOU, CYNDER AND I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILY IF YOU EVEN GET ONE YOU BITCH!" Yelled Stripes

"Oh, hi there young dragon… oh I see. You are threatening me. Hahahaha! That amuses me. You couldn't hurt a dragonfly even if you tried…" Taunted Cynder. Stripes spat at her.

"YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT, YOU COWERDLY WHELPLING!" Screeched Cynder. She used her fear breath on Stripes, and Stripes looked like he had seen a ghost. The minute Stripes was startled, Cynder used her claw and pierced his father's throat.

"NO! dad… you killed him…" He suddenly felt an urge to murder Cynder. "You bitch…" Stripes looked up to the sky. "Why? Why me? WHY CYNDER?! I WILL MURDER YOU, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"

*Flashback ends*

Stripes launched himself at Cynder. Cynder felt his body weight on top of her. She felt her air inside her lungs force themselves out. Stripes then smashed her face with his claw, making her face bleed. It all happened so quickly, that no one could respond. Stripes then repetitively smashed her across the jaw.

"WHY CYNDER? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?! WE WERE JUST A FAMILY TRYING TO SURVIVE AND I PROMISED MY FATHER…" He moved his claw closer to Cynder's neck "That I would kill you…" Suddenly, Stripes felt a purple dragon jump at him, and shove him of Cynder.

"Stay away from Cynder, Stripes, or I promise you, you will never be able to fly again…" Some of the other dragons backed up Spyro. Namely, Flame, Ember, and one dragonfly, Sparx. But Sparx looked like he was on the other side. Sparx had always held a grudge against Cynder, ever since she had tried to kill both of them.

"Guys, I don't want a war…" Said Flame. A random Dragon walked forward, "Flame? Flame!" He ran towards Flame. They had a quick hug.

"Nice to see you, brother" Said the dragon.

"Hey I remember you, Chrome. We got separated when Cynder killed our parents…" Suddenly it all came back to him. He ran over to the side with Sparx. Ember went with Stripes, because she had known Stripes better than Spyro. Now it was just Spyro and Cynder, against the school.

"She killed my parents, to…" Said Spyro, Cynder looked down at the ground. She knew it. It was going to be her, against the world… "But I forgave her! Shouted Spyro. "I forgave her, because this dragoness you see before you is not the same one you saw before. She was used, as a tool, and a slave. She never wanted to serve the dark master, but his power is just too strong for even Cynder" Said Spyro. Their original friends (Except Stripes and Asuna) walked back over. "You know, everyone deserves a second chance, especially Cynder…" Finished Spyro. Cynder's heart fluttered. Was he really forgiving her? After all she's done? She deserved to be bullied, but Spyro sees differently. Maybe, just maybe, this is true love.

Later that day, when the sun was beginning to go down, Spyro decided it was time. Time to end all the time he had spent away from his crush. He walked up to her. The beautiful black dragoness's scales shined with the moonlight bouncing off of them. Her wonderful emerald eyes shine as bright as the stars she was under. She was Cynder.

"Hey there, Cynder…" He was struggling to find the right words to say to words to her.

"Hi Spyro. Im… im just thinking…"she said. He could tell she had not had a great day yesterday.

"Ok. But… I really need to tell you something…" Said Spyro, who was blushing terribly.

"What do you need to tell me?" she said innocently. She thought for a moment that he might ask her out on a date, but immediately discarded her thought. How was he ever going to forgive her, let alone go out with her? She knew she was pretty, but prettiness doesn't get you dragons after what she's done…

"Err… well… I love…" He forced his eyes open. "You. And you mean the world to me. Without you, we wouldn't have defeated Malefor…" Cynder couldn't believe her ears. Was he proclaiming his love to her? Or was he playing some kind of sick joke on her? "Without you, I… I wouldn't be here. I love you, Cynder…" He looked down. He couldn't handle his embarrassment. He wished he never said that, until Cynder said something…

"I love you, too, Spyro…" Then she met his maw with hers. Spyro couldn't believe how good it felt. It felt like warmth, coursing through his veins to his heart, and he just wanted to let it go. He needed to say something, but his mouth froze up. He was embarrassed, but he was also happy.

"Im happy you forgive me, Spyro. But do you still love me, even though I mated Malefor?"

"Yes I do. I will always love you, no matter what happens…" She kissed him again. He was kissing back, and they were close together…

Later on…

The stars were even brighter, but Spyro couldn't keep his eyes off Cynder. He was in love with her. Everything about her, he loved. Except her past, of course, but he loves what she's became. Ever since he first laid his eyes on her, he loved her. He knew deep down in his heart, that she was good.

"Spyro, I love you, but we will have to keep this a secret, or else you will be in alt of trouble…"

"No Cynder. I'm not going to keep this a secret. I can't stand seeing you get hurt. It hurts me more than it hurts you to see you get hurt…" Cynder was over the moon. This was serious, because he wouldn't just say he loved her, and came up with that. Surely he would've wanted to keep it a secret, if he didn't love her? She suddenly looked over her future. She was imagining having two kids, and Spyro was there, hugging her. She hoped that would be them in a few years' time.

They stared romantically into each other's eyes. They got lost in there; never wanting to find their way out. They wanted to stay there forever, and just kiss till the night grew old, so they did. They shared great stories about themselves, even though they knew more about each other than even Sparx did. They were happy, until they heard a rustling, and before they knew it, Cynder, was gone…


	18. Chapter 18

Avian had run away. He was deep into the woods of Avalar, crying the whole way there. He felt like crap, since his mother had rejected him. He just wished that someone, just one person, would care about him. Malefor had only trained him; never even saying 'Good work, son' and Malefor had made him train for 12 hours a day. Avian had tried over, and over again to try and please his father. But no. His father would never be pleased, unless he saw Spyro's downfall. And his mother had no clue that she even had a child, and that alone, was the worst part about life.

Avian was still walking through the forest, and he heard a rustling noise. He quickly hid in the bushes behind him, hoping that the noise would attract the thing. He looked; and saw a yellow dragon carrying his mother. He heard his mother scream 'Help!' but he was hopeless to do anything. He followed the yellow dragon, never being more than 5 meters behind him, always listening, just listening; to the yellow dragon exclaim his plan to his mother.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yelled Cynder. She couldn't see anything. Her arms were tied together, and her wings were tied up and were hurting all the way there. Her eyes had a black piece of wool put over them, so she couldn't see a thing. Also the rope had bits of dark crystal in it so she couldn't use her elements against them. She was sweating all down her, thinking horrible thoughts about what happened when she was younger…

*Flashback…*

Cynder was in a dark cell. There were weeds growing in through the gaps in the floor. There was a horrible stone bed in the corner, stinking of dried blood. There was a cheetah carcass in the other corner, and there were bright silver bars, covering her only way out. She looked at the walls, and immediately wished she hadn't…

There was messed up bodies of cheetahs on the walls, there guts ripped out, their intestines hanging from their ripped open guts. Their spines were torn out from their back, obviously the cheetahs were still alive during the whole process. Also there was loads of blood, still pouring out of the wounds of the poor cheetahs. But the most terrifying thing about this, was that her hands were covered in blood…

*Out of flashback…*

Cynder screamed. She looked at her hands, and she felt her face. She was no longer tied up, but she was back in the same cell. She looked at the wall, just to make sure, and the same scene was there. She felt her face, and felt small droplets of tears fall down her face. She was trembling. She couldn't take much more of this…

*Back with Spyro, at the same time that the kidnapping had occurred…*

Spyro stared at the sky. He felt tears run down his face. He had one chance; one day, to be happy, and somehow, someone had to ruin it. He looked at the sky, and swore. He loved her, but he wasn't allowed to be with her. He was going to make anyone who done this pay. He was thirsty for their blood; just wishing to tear out their throats. His scales slowly started to turn dark. He calmed himself, continuingly telling himself, the he was going to see her again. He ran off, down the marble corridor, and burst into the guardian's room, and almost yelled with all of his voice.

"CYNDER'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

All the guardians looked at him, shocked for over a minute. They could see sweat and tears falling from Spyro's eyes. He had obviously ran with all his speed to get here.

"Ok. We must send out a search party…" Started Terrador.

"No. it will take too long to arrange it! I'll go myself" Volunteered Spyro. All the guardians nodded their heads.

"Ok. But Spyro, you must be on your best safety, as when you step one foot out of those gates, you are in the danger zone…" Said Volteer. Typical Volteer, always making one word a sentence which nobody understands fully. Spyro ran down the corridor, getting strange looks from the other dragons. He spread his wings, and flapped them, and after a few flaps, he was up in the air. Flying had always made Spyro feel comfortable; feeling like he could never, ever get lost. He could fly for hours; moving swiftly through the clouds, but all good things have to come to an end…

*A few hours later, when Cynder had just been put in her cell…*

Avian had followed the yellow dragon all the way into his father's fortress. He had got past the guards, because he was the prince. He now looked upon a massive jail, at least 100 meters in every direction. There was over 20 cells in each layer, at each side of the jail, but only 19 of them were filled. He looked at his mum's cell, and he saw the most horrifying site. His mother had brutally murdered three cheetahs. But the dragoness that had killed them wasn't the same size as his mother. He decided that this was enough watching, and walked over to her cell.

"Avian?" Asked his mother, her voice shaky and barely audible. Cynder was shaking so badly, that even Avian could see his mother shaking. He just wished with all his heart that he could go into the cell and comfort his mother, but he didn't for two reasons. The first one is that Cynder doesn't believe that he's her son, the second being that the guards would think there was something suspicious about the prince going into the traitors cell and comforting her.

"Cynder?" said Avian, trying his hardest to sound surprised, and he succeeded.

"Avian, I've done some horrible things… I've… I've killed these cheetahs… they were alive when I tortured them. I… I really am a monster…"

"No, mum. You are not a monster. Your other form is, but not you. I can feel deep down in my heart that you didn't want to do that…" Avian started, but Cynder interrupted him.

"Don't call me your mum. I know this is hard for you, but I never wanted to have you. Not what you've become, but it's just that I never wanted a child… I've been used in horrible ways, Avian. Horrible ways…" Avian understood what she meant by that. He knew he was an accident. But what he didn't know was why the guards weren't there…

*With Spyro…*

Spyro charged into the walls of the fortress. He had arrows covering his body, and sword cuts all over him. He had been fighting for over twenty minutes now, and was rapidly becoming tired. He used his fire breath; easily burning the doors to the fortress down. There were only about 6 apes left, and they had fled. He charged into the jail cells, continuing on rage alone.

"CYNDER!" He ran down, and saw Avian staring at him. Spyro looked like a dragon that had just gone through hell and back, bringing all his painful injury's with him.

"AVIAN! WHERE IS CYNDER?!" yelled Spyro. He wanted to see her again; even if only for a minute. Avian pointed into the cell, and saw the horrifying site that Cynder had done.

"Ccccynder?" With obvious fear in his voice.

"I'm so sorry… I… Was corrupted… again…" Spyro stared at her. On one side, she was his girlfriend, but on the other side, she had killed these cheetahs in the most gruesome way… But then again, she was corrupted, so she couldn't control herself. He decided to go with his heart this time, and forgive her again. He walked over, shaking all the way, and used his earth missile to destroy the bars. Cynder slowly walked over to Spyro, and Spyro forced himself to stay still. She needed someone to care for her, to tell her she was all right. And that very person, was Spyro.

"I'm sorry, Spyro… I really am a monster…" Spyro held Cynder's head to his chest, while Cynder cried on his chest. Spyro felt warmth from her touch, but he also felt his chest getting really wet.

"Shhh… its ok, Cynder… you didn't ask to be a monster and kill them, did you?"

Cynder shook her head.

"No, but that isn't going to get me back in with all your friends, Spyro…" Said Cynder.

"I'll keep quiet" Said Avian. "As long as you keep quiet about it"

"You see Cynder? No one has to know about it…" Spyro stared at the wall, imagining the horrible sight of the dead bodies and all the blood…

"Ok… Spyro, you know you're the best guy in the whole world, right?" Said Cynder. She was beginning to get back to her old, dirty self. "And also, maybe I could… u know… give you a 'present'?" Said Cynder, with a dirty smile across her face. Spyro blushed, but Avian just smiled. He knew his mother more than anyone, and she wasn't going to lose her virginity so easily.

"Ok Cynder. As long as we don't, you know, then fine" Said Spyro.

"Aww… ok then…" Said Cynder, but she still had a mischievous smile spread across her face…

**Sorry about the little amount of chapters, guys. Ive been pretty busy recently, with two maths tests and stuff. And also im making a one-shot for me and my girlfriend, so if u have a special someone in your life, then maybe get them to read the one-shot.**

**ALSO u all need to vote, because I don't know if u guys like it or not.**

**1: Hate it.**

**2: Dislike it.**

**3: Its ok**

**4: Like it.**

**5: Love it.**

**But anyway by guys! See ya next time!**


End file.
